


peridot hated weddings

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Colleagues, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, the jasperose is one-sided because rosepearl is forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot hated weddings. It wasn’t to do with the fact that she didn’t much care for love, or that she thought weddings were cheesy and overdone, or even that she had piles of work to do at home that she could have probably gotten away with bringing with her to finish during the reception.</p><p>(Peridot and Jasper meet and form a bond under unlikely circumstances.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	peridot hated weddings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt from 1000x years ago, but I saw it sitting in my steven universe folder, remembered how much people seemed to like it and... well, here it is. It doesn't have that much solid shipping in it, sad to say. The rosepearl is only a minor element, so. I also have no idea what their company does, just that it is involved in publishing in some way because, idk.

Peridot hated weddings. It wasn’t to do with the fact that she didn’t much care for love, or that she thought weddings were cheesy and overdone, or even that she had piles of work to do at home that she could have probably gotten away with bringing with her to finish during the reception.

It was the atmosphere. It was just... gross. Drunken people cheering and merry, the brides in question twirling on the dance floor, obnoxious people of all ages singing tunelessly along to the music while clapping hands and shouting across the hall for their friends to pick up drinks at the bar for them. Peridot only knew a few faces present, chiefly one of the brides; Pearl was a work colleague and had been gushing about getting married to her sweetheart since... well, who could even remember anymore? It felt like years. Peridot wasn't familiar with Pearl's wife, she just knew that she was working in a different department and was allegedly very beautiful. That statement turned out to be true, and even though she didn't much care for weddings she still felt a stab of jealousy as she watched Pearl and Rose Quartz dancing in time to the music, faces flushed and happy.

“Could this sight be any more irritating?”

Peridot glanced up as a tall woman sat beside her heavily, barking at the bartender to get her a drink. She held an intimidating air of somebody Peridot would usually avoid; she held the same threatening look at the manager of marketing, even while wearing a dark formal dress and heels. As if to further remove herself from that image, the woman hastily removed her shoes, bringing her leg up to nurse her foot, which appeared red and sore as though she had been wearing shoes four sizes too small. Peridot tried to ignore the leg hair and the toned calves, although she was always a sucker for nice legs.  _ This person could just as easily be your boss, _ she scolded internally, forcefully staring at her half empty glass while this person continued to massage their feet.

“Hey, lima bean. I'm talking to you.”

“M-Me?” Peridot stammered, glancing skittishly over to the woman. She was broad-shouldered and toned, with a sharp nose and large teeth that were set into a grimace. Her eyes, bright and cat-like, really struck a note with Peridot; up close, they really were beautiful. 'Lima bean' was a little insulting – Peridot glanced down at her dress, knowing full well she should have picked a different colour for the reception – but she had a bad feeling if she told the woman this she'd end up in a back alley with a broken nose.

“Yeah, you.” The woman scowled. “You look ready to take off at any second.”

Peridot flushed. “Well, weddings aren't really my thing,” she muttered, bringing her glass to her lips. The woman beside her snorted.

“I gathered. Here, I'll buy you one on the house.”

“You don't have to,” Peridot started, but the woman ordered anyway, casting a sideways glance at Peridot.

“It's fine. I don't particularly want to be here either, so we can get drunk and miserable together.”

“If you don't want to be here why did you come?” Peridot enquired, dusting down her dress. Jasper sighed, long and loud.

“I'm in love with one of the brides. Obviously, it didn't work out. I thought I'd come along so I could see how good she looked in a wedding dress, but now I just want to get so drunk I won't remember it.”

Peridot stayed silent for a moment, nodding. “...I guess I can understand why you want to forget that. They look happy together.”

“Don't remind me,” the other woman grumbled, as the bartender set down their drinks. She took a swig, slamming it down rather forcefully and exhaling. When she opened her eyes again, she glanced down at Peridot and smirked. “You aren't so bad, though. Got a name?”

“Peridot,” she muttered, hesitantly picking up the drink. “What about you?”

“Jasper.”

As they drank, Jasper continued the story of other bride, the bride Peridot only vaguely recognised; she was head of the editorial department, and had won the promotion over Jasper, but the rivalry had only brought Rose Quartz to her attention; the two had respected one another, but the fierce rivalry in the workplace had made spending time together unbearable, much to Jasper's dismay; then Rose had started seeing Pearl (whom Jasper solely identified for her 'large hideous beak of a nose') and that was the end of whatever interest Rose had started to show in Jasper (which Peridot suspected had been non-existent but decided not to comment on).

They learned lots of things about each other that night – things that got lost in the haze of mutual intoxication, things that were deemed unimportant, things too personal to take in, stupid insignificant things.

When Peridot came to, both were lying in an unfamiliar apartment, tangled up on the couch with pounding hangovers. Peridot's work colleague Lapis Lazuli, emerged from the bathroom, scowling pointedly at the two of them.

“You're finally up? It's about time.”

“H-How did we-”

“Both of you were totally out of it,” she grumbled, leaning against the door and folding her arms. “Amethyst and I could barely haul you up to bed, and we had to call Garnet up to move your friend. Talk about embarrassing.”

Peridot's face burned in humiliation at the thought. “Why didn't you just send us home?” she cried, mortified. Lapis frowned.

“Like I said, you were too out of it. What if something happened to you two? I didn't want that weighing on my concience. But anyway, have some breakfast once you get up. And then please leave, I have family coming round later.”

As Lapis disappeared into the kitchen, Peridot ran her fingers through her hair, knowing full well it was sticking up in a dozen different directions. A low chuckle sounded beside her.

“That's a bold look.”

“Screw you,” Peridot deadpanned, kicking off the blanket draped over them. Jasper propped herself up on one elbow, raising an eyebrow at Peridot.

“Good morning to you too. Sleep well?”

“I'll sleep better once I'm in my actual bed,” Peridot groaned, stretching. “Whatever, I need coffee in me.”

“We should go out, then,” Jasper said nonchalantly, reaching for her shoes. “For coffee. Lets do breakfast. We can go to that place three blocks from the offices. What do you say?”

Peridot's brow furrowed. “We only met yesterday.”

“And look at how well we got on,” Jasper pointed out, grinning toothily at Peridot. (She decided not to mention that she could barely remember what they had talked about. It was more of a gut feeling than anything else.) “It's not like you have any other plans, after all.”

“How would you know?” Peridot sulked, although admittedly her only other plans were to finish off the log reports she'd fallen behind on. “Ugh, fine. But you know, you're really interfering with my work schedule.”

“You need a break from work, it's all you talked about last night,” Jasper deduced from what little she could remember of their conversation. “Come on, meet me there in an hour. We can talk about work as much as your little heart desires.”

Standing upright, she rubbed her temples, warding off the headache. “Thanks for letting me crash at yours,” she called to Lapis. Peridot had barely stood before the door slammed shut. Lapis poked her head around the door to the main room, curiosity piqued.

“So who was that, Peridot?” she wondered, staring at the front door as if it would give her all the answers of the universe. “She a new friend of yours?”

“I'm... not exactly sure,” Peridot admitted, strapping her shoes with a grimace. With a nod of thanks towards her colleague, she stepped out of the apartment and into daylight.

 


End file.
